justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: ALL-STARS - Episode 9
'INTRO' Welcome again my ALL-STARS and my watchers! Well, a special welcome to the very returning Queen of Snakes! Congrats on coming back! -Make it count ;) So, as you know, the winner of this cycle will be the co-host and co-producer alongside myself. Thus, your challenge this time will really have to do with your producer abilities. Read on! ;) 'HOW IT WORKS' Y'all already know, but let me say it again. Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10. This will be your CH ( Challenge ) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 10 scale grade too. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The ALL-STAR with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The ALL-STAR with the lowest score though, will get eliminated. . . . . . . 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 9 - "THEM COMPS"' So, as I said above, this challenge will have a lot to do with your producer abilities. In this challenge, you'll have to create your own game shows! Well, these gameshows won't be actual, active game shows, it's just an assignement. You'll have to come up with an original concept, a brand and an idea. What you must do: 1. Design a logo 2. Make an advertising flyer ( flyer with logo, a brief advertising paragraph and an "APPLY NOW!" sign ). 3. It has to be an original idea Basically, the only thing you'll have to send to me, is the advertising flyer since the logo will be on it. . Well, your priority goal, is really to impress me. Make it count and show me what you've got! I wanna see who I'll work with in the future... ;) SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . 'THE ALL-STARS' HEYPPLSOFFICIAL_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png JDISBAE_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png JOHNJD1302_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png MATUSMATI_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png MIKEYROCKS33_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png QUEENOFSNAKES_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png SONGOTAN25_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' (RESULTS:) HeypplsOfficial (10) JDisbae (10) JohnJD1302 (6) Matusmati (4) MikeyRocks33 (3) SonGotan25 (2) .'' Please submit asap. Don't take a lot of days. The ideal would be 2 days but that's not a deadline. Good luck all of my all-stars! :) . 'AFTER THE CREATION PROCESS:....' 'THE CREATIONS' ' Episode9Submission.png|'JohnJD1302' heyppls dance till it hurts flyer w desc.png|'HeypplsOfficial' JDSUMMERPARTY.png|'JDisbae' Just FIGHT to the TOP.jpg|'Matusmati' QOS_TGDG_EP8_SUBMISSION.png|'Queen of Snakes' tgdgs4ep9challenge.jpg|'MikeyRocks33' ' 'THE JUDGING' Hello y'all! Well, may I formally inform you that SonGotan25 has voluntarily left the competition which means that he gets the place of the eliminee... Well, we still gottta crown a winner though! That's why the judging will be normally held. Plus, you need to know how you've done. Now, on to the judging! '''First up, JohnJD1302.' I liked it! The presentation of it seemed really cool and I enjoyed the enthusiasm. BUT, it's a bit "blurry"... I mean, how will this actually work? What are those "experiments"? How do you collect "energy"? How does one plae the game? Too many unclarified subjects. Again, good presentation though. HeypplsOfficial. Well, your flyer seemed pretty cool! You now, I felt the enthusiasm and the excitement but then I asked myself.... "How could this even work?"... Now really.. how could this even work on an org competition? "Kinda" cool for TV but not an online website. JDisbae and Matusmati. Well, you two I wanted to judge together cuz you came up with the same thing! Look, there are many differences between the two submitions which I want you two to look at. May I say that if I would to choose, I'm sorry JDisbae but I'd go to Matusmati's. Even though your idea is pretty pretty cool, Matusmati's presentation is SO cool and SO now. I mean, the logo, the talks... they're really great. What you JDisbae lack, is concept. Thought, you get the same points for the idea yet different ones for the execution. ( What you see matters a lot! ) Queen of Snakes. Pretty cool! Loved the idea... I mean, I would enter that show! Brilliant! Now, what you lack, is great presentation. Even though it's not bad nor just good, there are many ways to make it WAY more exciting. Last but not least, MikeyRocks33. Well well well..... Cool idea. No, really pretty cool idea... but I don't feel the flyer. I'd really join that show, but the fact is that if I didn't know you, I think I wouldn't. I dunno, it seems like the host itself, aka you, is not feeling it and trying to present a brand as sth great while you don't feel it is kinda like stepping backwards. A more exciting presentation would make it look cool x 2. . 'CALL-OUT' You heard the judging. Well, since the elimination process is obvious, SonGotan25 is leaving, I'll just announce the winner of this episode. The winner, ( with an amazing comeback ) is..... Queen of Snakes! Even though you haven't got the highest score, the combination of a just high one and a good CV makes it to the top! Congrats and I hope you can keep this up since, you've been given this 2nd opportunity... Bravo! The rest of the scores are below as usual. Be sure to check them :) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Congrats for your effort guys, I know it was a bit harder than usual. See ya on the next episode. Bye-bye my ALL-STARs... ;) ,your awesome host, N.Vel. Category:Blog posts